


How to date by Derek Hale

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Sterek Short Stories [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dating is hard, Especially in Beacon Hills, Fluff, M/M, first try in the Teen Wolf fandom, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between all that’s going on in their lives, Stiles has no idea how he’ll ever be able to have a date with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to date by Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> After a prompt by epiphanywords on tumblr.

Sometimes Stiles really wanted to know how other people did this.

People who didn’t have to deal with a Sheriff for a dad who thought that your maybe-some-day-soon-boyfriend was too old for you.

People who didn’t have to distract hunters every second step or try to save their best friend of being discovered as a Werewolf.

People who didn’t have to juggle school, lacrosse, research and pack meetings all the time.

Seriously, dating couldn’t be this hard.

Still, ever since he’d managed to get his act together and actually ask Derek freaking Hale for a date – and fuck, he’d even said yes, unbelievable! – nothing had happened.

They’d tried, of course.

But every time they went out for dinner or a movie or roller skating or even a walk something wolf-related had happened and everything went to hell.

Stiles was starting to resign to his fate, accepting the fact that it would never happen and all these weird feelings he had for Derek would just have to go away because they’d never manage to have some time alone.

 

Which is why he’s very surprised when he reached Derek’s house that evening for another pack meeting and found it empty.

“Derek?” he called into the hall, dropping his bag near the door.

There was a crash and loud cursing from the living room and Stiles hurried over – just to stop short in the doorway.

The dining table – a new purchase after the kids had complained about eating on the ground so much – was decorated with an actually cloth, nice plates, a vase with _flowers_ and two long candles were placed in the middle.

Stiles blinked and again, when Derek came out of the kitchen – which had been cleaned up and by now held at least a fridge and an oven – sucking his finger and looking sheepish.

“What’s this?” Stiles asked, almost feeling speechless for once.

Derek took his finger out of his mouth and shrugged.

“It’s dinner,” he explained and pulled back a chair, looking at Stiles with a half-smile on his face.

Stiles stepped closer slowly, sitting down and letting Derek push the chair closer to the table.

“Where are the others?” he questioned, still feeling wary.

Derek snorted. “Do you miss them already?” he teased. “Well, Eric and Isaac left for the movies. Boyd is at his job. Scott is, probably, out to meet Allison in secret, like he always does.”

Stiles felt a grin pulling at his face. “So, the pack meeting was just an excuse?”

A shrug and Derek went to the kitchen, coming back with a variety of bags from Stiles’ favorite Chinese place.

“Well, seeing that we can’t manage to actually _go out_ without anything happening, I thought we’d cheat. Stay in for our first date.”

He put the food down and sat acroos Stiles, showing him one of his very rare, genuine smiles.

“I hope that’s okay.”

Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face and laughed loudly. “You’re unbelievable,” he told Derek and reached for one of the boxes with noodles. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Derek’s smile turned smug and they both began eating,

 _Best. First. Date. Ever._ Stiles thought, grinning across the table at Derek who shook his head and returned it.


End file.
